Contra todo pronóstico y tiempo
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: En la vida nada está escrito en piedra, no se tiene el mando sobre nuestros acontecimientos alrededor, contra todo pronostico y tiempo si debían reencontrarse juntos aquello sería inevitable. [Series de one-shots y drabbles por el #TruPanWeek.] [Tercer Bonus hecho. COMPLETADO]
1. Catorce años

Y...debiendo fanfics y haciendo otros, ¿quién más? Pues yo. Antes de que se termine el primer del #TruPanWeek lo dejo aquí, me ha quedado corto porque no he hecho tiempo para andar escribiendo de antemano.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Dragon Ball/Z/GT/KAI/Super no me pertenece -lamentablemente-

* * *

 ** **Día 1º Edad:**** _ _"Catorce años."__

* * *

Hacía tiempo que aquella cabellera oscura como la de su familia no aparecía frente a sus ojos azules.

Sabía por su hermana Bura que ella estaba en la universidad, sólo la vio en una foto, con su cabello negro atado en dos coletas. Era impresionante el parecido que tenía con su abuela paterna y su madre.

La única diferencia que compartía con ella era de unas marcas debajo de sus mejillas, como unas pequeñas cicatrices.

Le dio cierta risa al ver la expresión en la foto, con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida, sabía por su propia hermana, que Pan detestaba atarse el cabello de esa forma.

Y sabía también que estudiaba abogacía, algo que era realmente curioso en la joven Son, recordaba que de pequeña amaba luchar, imaginarla alrededor de libros y papeles como su padre era algo difícil.

Cuando finalmente se habían cruzado rememoró una mezcla de sentimientos.

El cariño de un hermano mayor a pesar de no serlo de sangre.

El cariño de un amigo.

Y cuando ella fue creciendo el cariño se convirtió en curiosidad y luego en una peligrosa atracción.

Lo que lo refrenaba y lograba hacer que pensara en la locura que muy por dentro deseaba cometer era la diferencia de edad que tenían entre ellos.

Catorce años. Era demasiado tiempo.

Y pensó que al no verla por mucho meses lograría que con el tiempo esa atracción terminaría.

Incluso salió con una mujer mayor, quizá para ocultar el hecho de que se sentía atraído por la hija de Gohan.

No sirvió, aquella mujer le aburrió, y por una horrible casualidad, muchos la veían parecida a Pan.

Aquello último fue la verdadera razón por la que terminó dejando a aquella mundana mujer.

Pan lo miró, vestida con una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y la camisa arremangada, y su cabello hecho un lío por el viento.

—Solicito una cita con el Señor Brief en persona —él la miró divertido mientras ella estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana.

Incluso con el cabello hecho un desastre, la ropa desarreglada y el ligero maquillaje corrido se veía atractiva.

Trunks se quitó los anteojos y se apoyó levemente contra la ventana.

—Puedo concederle una cita, Señorita Son —dijo él mientras se quitaba el saco y se desajustaba la corbata. —Pero con un favor.

Pan enarcó una ceja, divertida, confundida.

—Vaya, el Señor Brief pidiéndole favores a una colegiala, ¡qué escándalo!

Antes de que Trunks replicara que ella era más bien una __universitaria__ rió, ¿podía tener ganas de golpearla y besarla al mismo tiempo? Sólo con ella le sucedía algo así, y le gustaba...aunque claro, ella no lo supiera.

Y, por un momento, un sólo momento dejó de pensar en sus familias, su trabajo y especialmente su edad.

Cortó la pequeña separación entre ellos atrapando los labios de ella con los suyos, como un cazador jugando con la presa.

Así podía sentirse con ella. Y no creía que se cansaría de aquella sensación en su pecho.

* * *

.

 ** **Notas de la Autora:****

Sé que fue algo cortito, que fue algo meh. Pero es el principio (?) ya que como mencioné falta de tiempo etc. Veré si los otros me salen más largos y mejor desarrollados (hace siglos que no miro DBZ y con Super no ando atenta) para no andar confundiéndome con la coherencia de hechos y la trama en general.

Veremos qué tal me van en los próximos relatos, ¡saludos a los Trupaners! No desistan de shipearlos sólo porque hicieron el Trumai canon, a fin de cuentas canon no es sinónimo de mejor/correcta pareja.


	2. Esencia animal

Y el segundo día del #TruPanWeek aquí está. Ésto lo hice terminé hace rato, un día y es largo, por suerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Dragon Ball pertenece a Toei Animation -trolles en experiencia- y a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Día 2º Súper Saiyajin:** _"Esencia animal."_

* * *

Para el Dr. Brief la raza de los saiyajines era sumamente peculiar. A pesar de su fachada humana (ignorando la cola de mono que evidenciaba su origen extraterrestre) ellos eran salvajes, eran territoriales, eran orgullosos, eran posesivos y celosos, eran agresivos e iracundos.

Eran como animales.

Pura esencia animal corrían por sus venas.

Lo podía observar en su yerno, Vegeta y en el mejor amigo de su hija, Goku. Pese a sus distintas personalidades en esencia eran los mismos.

Su mayor motivación: La lucha, ser cada vez más fuertes de lo que eran.

El hombre canoso les hizo una pregunta a aquellos dos saiyajines de raza pura a cada uno en distintas ocasiones.

A Vegeta le preguntó si con el contacto de terrícolas se sentía cada vez más humano que saiyajin.

A Goku si el estar con conocer finalmente a gente como él, a alienígenas (tuvo que ser más meticuloso y explicar términos científicos) influía más el poder de su raza por sus venas que la costumbre pacífica de un país mundano como la Tierra.

Las dos respuestas eran tan contraproducentes que le dio curiosidad.

Vegeta se sentía obviamente más humanizado aunque nunca lo confesó como tal.

Y Goku seguía siendo Goku.

Pero finalmente cuando conoció a Gohan y su hija Bulma dio a luz a su primogénito Trunks pudo observar otros patrones en los comportamientos de aquellos niños híbridos.

Conflicto interno, el primogénito y segundo hijo de Goku y su nieto vivían con ello día a día.

Ocultar un gran poder dentro de ellos, pasar desapercibidos y como simples humanos.

Tiempo después nació su nieta Bura y allí pudo ver la conducta femenina de las saiyajines.

Pudo notar que las mujeres saiyajines (al menos con su nieta Bura) y con las mujeres que habían sido escogidas por los saiyajines eran de fuerte carácter y temperamento.

Su hija nacida en un ambiente de ciencia y dinero era una mujer fuerte, inteligente, liberal y de espíritu libre. Había conquistado el duro corazón del príncipe de aquella raza tan impresionante. Fue curioso ver cómo su yerno Vegeta comenzó a ser aún más afectivo (si aquello era posible) con su hija.

La señora Milk, una princesa experta en artes marciales de mal genio era la mujer que sostenía por su cuenta a su familia, una mujer que se hizo cargo de sus hijos a pesar de las muertes de su esposo. Algo admirable a pesar de que Goku no era el mejor prospecto de marido, de hecho sabía por su hija que no sabía lo que era el matrimonio, o si quiera lo más básico de una civilización.

La joven Videl al igual que su hija nació en el seno de una familia acomodada y siendo reconocida como la hija de Mr. Satán, y pese a todo la joven siempre quiso salir del círculo de su familia y tallar su propio destino, aún creyendo y sintiéndose orgullosa de su padre hasta que supo la verdad. Había logrado a enamorar al pequeño Gohan quien era un joven amable, estudioso y tranquilo, muy distinto a la raza Saiyajin.

Cuando Bura nació el Sr. Brief pudo notar que la niña a medida que iba creciendo adquiría un carácter más temperamental y orgulloso, especialmente al ver que pasaba más tiempo con su padre Vegeta.

Y años más tarde Gohan y Videl dieron a luz la pequeña Son Pan, y para sorpresa de muchos, Goku se mostró como un muy buen abuelo y hasta hubo cierto atisbo de madurez en él, incluso llegó a sentirse y a decir que ya era un anciano frente suyo.

El Dr. Brief rió con el puro en su boca, aquello era extraordinario.

Una mujer fuerte podía cambiar a un saiyajin, sólo debía saber cómo hacerlo.

 **-o-**

Gohan y Videl eran unos padres muy comprometidos, y el pequeño Goten se vio como un gran tío compartiendo a veces la "tenencia" (como decía su nieta) de la pequeña Son, algo que era muy cómico de ver, parecían un matrimonio, sumado a que muchas veces la hija de Krilin y Dieciocho estaba con ellos.

Sin embargo no fue aquello lo que le llamó la atención, sino la actitud que su nieto Trunks presentaba con la bebé.

Al principio la idea de tener una hermanita no le gustaba, quería tener un hermanito para entrenar, y cuando Videl anunció su embarazo esperaba que tuviera un niño para entrenar con él y con Goten.

¿Es que acaso sólo iba a tener a Goten para entrenar y estaría rodeado de niñas? Se imaginó que eso pensaba su nieto.

Pero cuando vio cómo el pequeño Trunks sostenía a la bebé Pan notó algo extraño.

Quizá no parecía algo malo a los ojos del señor, a fin de cuentas no era su hermanita ya que Bura era dos cuatro años menor que él, no tuvo por qué cargarla ni mucho menos.

La pequeña bebé movía sus manitas queriendo tocar el rostro de su nieto, y él simplemente sonrió.

 **-o-**

Fue así como empezó todo.

Cuando Pan fue creciendo Goten dejó de actuar como un tío y se concentró en las chicas (para disgusto de Bura y Marron) y fue como si Trunks fuera el protector de la pequeña, jugando con ella a pesar de que ella tenía cuatro años y el dieciocho.

Cuando ella tuvo diez y decidió meterse en la nave él la cuidó con tanto esmero, aún cuando estaba su abuelo con ellos, actuando como su protector. Y cuando ella hablaba de tener una cita (según había escuchado de Goku) Trunks trataba de tranquilizarla.

Fue aún más notorio cuando Pan adquirió un cuerpo femenino y debía escuchar a diario cómo la jovencita le pedía consejos a su nieta, Trunks parecía bufar y mostrarse estoico.

Todos argumentaban que Trunks le incomodaban aquellos temas ya que era fácil que se sonrojara.

Pero entonces no sólo él notó que algo ocurría entre ellos.

Fue un día en que Pan estaba en su casa, en la sala y Roshi estaba a su espalda, sentado.

La hija de Gohan llevaba una falda algo corta, siendo su uniforme escolar y el cabello recogido en coletas, discutiendo algo con Trunks.

—Oye, deja de actuar como un idiota —él sentado de igual forma pero más alejado mientras leía el periódico pudo escuchar.

—Y tú como una niña caprichosa —le dijo él, el señor Brief se preguntó qué tanto sucedía.

—¡¿Caprichosa?! —gritó Pan, movió su cuerpo de tal forma que el Maestro Roshi, que ninguno de los dos notaba viera a Pan de una forma poco decente.

El Señor Brief se aclaró la garganta con la esperanza de que le escucharan sin embargo no sirvió de nada.

Y siguieron discutiendo, el Señor Brief pronto se cansó, y cuando creyó que aquello pronto terminaría sintió el ruido de algo romperse.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trababa Roshi estaba contra la otra habitación e inconsciente, sobre escombros de una pared recién destruida.

—Maldito viejo verde —se quejó Trunks, escupiendo de mala gana y quitándose los anteojos, apoyando luego sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz para calmarse. Ese gesto bien sabía el abuelo Brief lo utilizaba cuando estaba ya fuera de sus casillas, el mismo gesto tenía Vegeta.

—¡Eh, por qué lo golpeaste tan fuerte, sigue siendo un viejo! —pero Pan no parecía dispuesta a terminar la pelea.

—Qué, ¡pero si eres tú la que lo provoca, maldita seas!

—¡¿Cómo voy a provocar a un viejo?!

—¡No lo sé, tú dime, Pan!

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡No me gustan mayores!

Y la discusión terminó allí. El puro del abuelo de los jóvenes Brief cayó al suelo mientras los veía con consternación.

 **-o-**

Meses después Pan había hecho la universidad, y él le dio un libro de regalo, porque al parecer de los más jóvenes era la única que estaba dispuesta a seguir una carrera difícil como lo era la abogacía.

Y más íntimamente pudo notar el cariño que Pan mostraba con los animales, en especial con su gato: Tama.

Pero no parecía tratarlo como una mascota, no. Parecía verlo como su igual, ése fue el comportamiento más similar que vio de su abuelo Goku en ella: El cariño y el sentirse un igual con los animales y la naturaleza.

¿Todos los saiyajines serían así? ¿Cómo una tribu indígena sin avance tecnológico pero con respeto a la Madre Tierra?

—Fascinante —dijo el señor Brief para sí mientras veía como una jovencita de dieciocho años se dejaba perseguir por un pequeño gato negro.

Su esposa al verlo rió, y en cambio dijo algo que llamó la atención de él: —¿No te parece Pan linda para nuestro nietecito?

Y la señora con aire jovial rió, dándole un beso en la mejilla y yendo a regar sus plantas.

 **-o-**

Su nieto Trunks parecía más huraño, y Bura se reía de ello. El padre de Bulma se quedó viendo fijamente a sus nietos en la mesa.

Vegeta engullía rápidamente ajeno a la conversación, o eso parecía.

Su esposa e hija hablaban enérgicamente sobre una nueva tienda de ropa cerca de su casa.

—¿Cómo es que va a tener novio? Debería ocuparse de sus estudios. Gohan y Videl empezaron a salir luego de que terminaran los estudios.

—Y a ti qué te molesta, es su vida.

—Va a arruinar su carrera, además es muy joven.

—Para nada, Pan sabe manejar su vida —. Además esté bien que tenga novio, ella es muy bonita, ¿o no, mamá, abuela?

—Pues claro que es bonita, además yo también tuve un novio muy joven —Vegeta miró a su mujer en completo silencio.

—No estoy de acuerdo —Trunks entonces se levantó de su asiento, tomó un pedazo de hogaza y se lo llevó a la boca para luego irse.

Salvo Vegeta todos miraron a Trunks irse, aunque Bura se reía por lo bajo.

—¿Qué bicho le picó? —Bulma dejó el tenedor en la mesa.

—¡Está celoso! —Bura se rió de tal manera que llamó la atención.

—Pues claro, la ve como una hermanita —Bulma suspiró. —Eso no pasaba contigo, Bura.

—Porque soy su hermana —la hija de Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

 **-o-**

Después de ese suceso el Señor Brief pensó nuevamente, un saiyajin no sentía amor, los matrimonios y el sexo eran simplemente para reproducirse.

Sin embargo en el caso de Goku y Vegeta ésto no pasó, ellos amaban a sus mujeres, salvo que su manera de demostrarlo no era la usual.

Soportaban gritos, regaños, histeria. Cosa que otro hombre no. Porque les gustaba, les gustaba una mujer de fuerte carácter y hueso duro de roer.

El hijo menor de Goku y Milk se cansaba rápidamente de las mujeres.

Y Trunks...no parecía interesado en muchas mujeres tampoco.

Salvo Pan.

¿Por qué se sólo mostraba interés en Pan? ¿Puede ser que estuviera interesado en ella?

Los muchos momentos que los vio juntos parecían afirmar aquella teoría.

Ya que muchas veces cuando vio que Trunks quería recurrir a pelear o a discutir, no recurría a su amigo Goten.

No, la buscaba a ella. La provocaba a discutir y a pelear.

Al punto que inevitablemente empezaban una batalla, golpes, patadas a una velocidad impresionante.

Vegeta parecía satisfecho con ello. Diciendo cosas que sólo él sabía, y que el señor Brief sólo sospechar.

Cuando terminaban de pelear al final Trunks salía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella a veces.

Se dio cuenta que Trunks era posesivo con ella, siempre queriendo saber lo que hacía.

Y ella no tenía reparos en contraatacar.

El abuelo Brief sólo se quedaba observando esos pocos momentos mientras veía a la nieta de Goku y al hijo de Vegeta discutir cerca del otro, con sus alientos chocando entre sí.

Notó que su yerno se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Tú también lo notas?

El señor Brief depositó su puro en el cenicero.

—Su manera de llevarse es bastante peculiar, si me lo preguntas —. El suegro tosió levemente mientras sentía a su gato ronronear, pidiendo atención. —¿Pero cómo crees que ésto terminará?

—Terminará como tenga que terminar, los saiyajines no dejamos nada a medias —y dicho aquello el yerno se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia dentro.

El Señor Brief meditó las palabras del antiguo príncipe de aquel planeta que llamaba su curiosidad.

—Los saiyajines… si quieren algo lo consiguen, ¿no? —estiró sus brazos para atrapar a su gato. —Hasta la persona que desean, a veces de formas inimaginables y quizá con la suerte de su lado.

Y acarició la pequeña cabeza del gato mientras la tensión entre Trunks y Pan era cada vez más evidente, llegando al punto de que Trunks encerraba a Pan entre su cuerpo, su brazo y la pared. Sin darse cuenta de los ojos que los miraban.

Sin duda alguna la raza de los saiyajines era muy interesante de observar. Y no sólo por su gran poder de pelea, poderes y/o fuerza sobrehumana, o si quiera cuando sus oscuros cabellos se volvían rubios, sus músculos adquirían volumen para aumentar su poder a niveles jamás imaginados.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Sé que puede parecer denso y medio chafa, tenía curiosidad por escribir algo de los saiyajines, lo típico, e introducir al Señor Brief ya que es un personaje que me agrada mucho.

Y sí, decidí hacer a Bura/Bra más adulta, que sea menor que Pan nunca me gustó mucho. Y decidí dejar el BuraGotenMarron abierto, ambas ships me agradan pero voy más con el Marten, o como le digan.


	3. Viajar al espacio

¡Tercer capítulo del #TruPanWeek! Un poco más tarde que los anteriores.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Dragon Ball pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Día 3º Nave:** _"Viajar al espacio."_

* * *

No faltaba mucho para los últimos retoques para la nave en donde hacia un par de años había viajado con Goku y la nieta de éste: Pan o como él solía llamarle "La niña caprichosa".

Sabía que Pan le encantaba montarse y manejar la nave cuando era niña, incluso después de que su abuelo decidiera...sacrificarse (como ella bien decía).

Recordó que por aquellos tiempos Pan había cambiado, nunca supo con exactitud si para bien o para mal, pero se había enfocado más en sus estudios y menos en los entrenamientos. Ni tampoco saber nada de la nave, ni montarse en ella, podía como mucho verla y chasquear la lengua, preguntando por qué no se deshacían de ella de forma irónica.

La vio recostada en una tumbona, con sus piernas flexionadas mientras leía una revista científica (o eso creía él), llevaba el ceño completamente fruncido de concentración.

—Pan —la llamó en voz baja, paciente. Era curioso que él se mostrara más suave con ella que con su propia hermana.

La susodicha ante el llamado levantó la mirada y le vio, con una ceja en alto.

—¿Te vas a quedar todo el día sentada ahí leyendo?

—¿Cómo adivinaste mis planes? —contestó la morena con aire irónico.

El mayor sonrió, luego de suspirar y se acercó a ella.

Ignoró que la chica se puso casi a la defensiva cuando él se sentó en la misma tumbera donde ella estaba recostada.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu día? —bien, Trunks nunca fue muy bueno para iniciar conversaciones o tratar con las mujeres; algo de lo que Goten gozaba mucho para poder reírse.

Ciertamente con la menor de los Son no había servido pues ella mantuvo ese semblante fastidiado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Trunks?

El hombre se quedó pensativo, realmente no sabía qué era lo que quería de la menor. Miró el cielo azul. El día estaba sin duda fantástico y agradable allí en los jardines de su casa en la Capital del Oeste.

En aquellos momentos veía fijamente a la joven, sus cabellos negros ya no llegaban a los hombros sino que sobrepasaban la zona del busto y su expresión ya se veía más madura, sin embargo también la notaba más fría.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Ella frunció más el ceño.

—Estás raro —y dicho aquello como si nada, volvió a su lectura.

Trunks, ciertamente frustrado le arrebató la revista.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Devuélvemelo! —gritó la chica mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Trunks al darse cuenta de ello levitó alejándose de ella sabiendo que lo seguiría. Voló finalmente hasta su nave para subirse en el techo de la misma.

—¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? —la joven parecía más calmada, o eso creyó Trunks.

Ante la mirada de Pan el hombre de cabellos lilas sonrió.

—Estaba pensando —y dicho aquello se recostó sobre el techo, dejando la revista a un lado. —Que sería bueno que fuéramos a viajar, como antes. En la antigua nave.

Mientras él hablaba Pan se había recostado a su lado pero de manera invertida.

—No sería lo mismo sin mi abuelo —ella le dio la espalda al decir aquello y él suspiró.

—Eh, ese rechazo duele —y aunque no la hubiera podido ver ella había sonreído, al menos un poco.

Ella suspiró volviendo a acomodarse con la mirada al cielo, que de a poco comenzaba a oscurecer y a verse algunos brillos blancos.

Ella estiró ambas manos, como si quisiera tomar una de las pequeñas estrellas que empezaban a mostrarse.

—¿Crees que él me estará viendo de aquí, a todos nosotros digo?

La pregunta, formulada con cierta vergüenza y timidez enterneció a Trunks.

—Eso puedo asegurarlo, Pan. Seguro él se siente muy orgulloso de ti.

—Bien, eso último sonó como mi padre —y finalmente ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo extraño mucho, a pesar de lo poco que estuvo aquí.

Trunks apoyó sus manos sobre el techo de la nave y estiró el cuello. Realmente no era un tema del que Pan solía abrirse, era un aspecto en el que era más parecida a su madre Videl.

—Sé que no soy muy bueno para estos temas, Pan. Antes de que me contradigas —el mayor levantó la mano, con cierta diversión. —Pero como el mayor de los dos te puedo asegurar tu abuelo Goku está bien, que nos está cuidando siendo el Guardián de las Esferas del Dragón, y que gracias a él, viviremos en paz. No habrá nadie queriendo apoderarse de la Tierra, queriendo conquistar universos, ningún Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu, ni siquiera los inútiles de Pilaf y sus secuaces que han sido puestos tras las rejas.

Pan rió a lo último, Trunks sonrió al notarla de mejor humor.

—Supongo que tienes razón, quizás estoy siendo algo egoísta, me falta como abuelo.

—Tienes a Mr. Satán —él se encogió como toda respuesta.

Pan torció la boca. Su abuelo materno parecía querer actuar más como el típico "Tío Rico" que otra cosa, ese hombre no quería aceptar que estaba envejeciendo algunas ocasiones; y estaba muy en contra de que siquiera buscando mujeres por ahí. Al menos su abuelo Goku fue fiel a Milk, aún con todos los problemas que había en medio y cómo era él. Aunque realmente su abuelo paterno no sabría de matrimonio como no sabría de engaños e infidelidad. Eso siempre la dejó con el pensamiento tranquilo, quería tener algo así como sus abuelos, más que como sus padres. Un matrimonio fiel a pesar de todas las adversidades.

Fue entonces que Pan miró el cielo, y luego, hacia abajo. Observó fijamente cómo sus pasos se deslizaban lentamente por el techo de la nave.

—Trunks, sí quiero ir en la nave. Quiero de nuevo viajar al espacio.

Y entonces Trunks abrazó a Pan llegando hasta alzarla, agradecido y feliz por las palabras de ella.

Desde hacia mucho tiempo que Pan evitaba viajar en la nave, y que finalmente se decidiera a subir en ella y por un año recorrer planetas con él lo alegraba. Asimismo él deseaba poder desprenderse por un tiempo de las obligaciones y descansar, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo con la persona que quieres?

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Este capítulo me quedó más corto que el anterior, pero más largo que el primero, así que no me quejo. Es un relato que parece más concentrado en la saga GT, por supuesto, quedaba bien con la palabra Nave.

Ojalá les haya gustado.


	4. Olvido y Óbito

Cuarto capítulo de la #TruPanWeek a la orden.

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, Dragon Ball, y todo referido a Dragon Ball pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Día 4º Angst:** _"Olvido y Óbito."_

* * *

Sus pasos dejaron un caminó carmesí, sintiendo sus piernas doblarse cada vez más mientras sentía el líquido rojo querer salir por su boca.

" _Maldito_ _monstruo_ _"_ pensó en su fuero interno, rabia, dolor, cansancio. Tantos sentimientos se entremezclaban en su interior entretanto, como día, seguía avanzando.

Ni volar podía ya, su cuerpo cada vez se sentía más pesado, como si una fuerza desconocida lo atrajera al suelo como un imán.

Pero no debía rendirse. No después de la muerte de su padre Vegeta y la de su hermana Bura, debía vengar sus muertes a como diera lugar.

Pero más importante: Debía protegerla.

Había jurado por encima de todas las cosas velar por la seguridad de la hija de su padre, una de las tantas víctimas.

Aunque ella no supiera quién era su propio padre, ni quién era él.

Y sin siquiera saber quién era ella misma.

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta el escondite se dejó caer de rodillas mientras su propia madre corría hacía él, completamente horrorizada.

—¡Trunks! —la científica corrió hasta su hijo, ayudándole a estar de pie para guiarlo con la intención de llevarlo hasta la Cápsula de Recuperación.

—E-Ese maldito mo-monstruo —el hijo de la mujer volvió a escupir sangre; Bulma ya no sabía si estar más preocupada por la salud física o por la salud mental de él.

—No malgastes fuerzas en vano, Trunks —Bulma habló firme y miró al frente. —¡Pan! ¡Ven por favor!

Menos de diez segundos una joven de cabello negro había aparecido delante de madre e hijo, la joven llevaba unas botas azules, un short negro y una camiseta blanca con los hombros de color rosa.

—¡Trunks! Disculpa, no pude sentir tu ki.

—N-No te preocupes, Pan. Mientras tú e-estés bien —el hombre de cabellos lilas sonrió con esfuerzo para luego quedar inconsciente.

Dicho aquello la joven ayudó a la mujer de cabellos turquesas hasta en la Cápsula de Recuperación, donde quedó allí, recuperándose de una posible muerte.

—Señora Bulma, ¿cree que el Trunks se pondrá bien?

Una vez que ambas mujeres ayudaran al varón a acomodarse en la cápsula ambas fueron hasta parte de la cocina, buscando algunos alimentos no perecederos.

—Estoy segura que sí, Pan. No te preocupes por él, mi hijo es un chico muy fuerte —aquello lo dijo con una sonrisa tan tranquilizadora que Pan relajó los hombros, aunque siquiera sintiéndose nerviosa. —Además tienes que ocuparte de ti misma.

Pan sabía que aquello era cierto, desde hacia varios meses que su memoria comenzaba a fallarle, no supo bien por qué, ¿cómo, siendo que tenía sangre saiyajin, podía estar olvidando a gente querida de aquella forma?

Se miró las manos, no recordaba a sus padres, ni a sus abuelos.

Y ciertamente el vínculo que tenía con aquellas dos personas de cabellos claros no podía comprenderlas.

¿Quiénes eran? En todo el momento que ella recordó, eran simplemente amigos de un pariente lejano.

Nada más.

No podía decir que la Señora Bulma era como "una madre", por mucho que la mujer la haya tratado bien, alimentado, cuidado y criado. Todo como una madre haría. Había algo que hacía que no la viera como tal aunque la quisiera mucho, ¿quizá porque sabía que no lo era?

La diferencia en la apariencia física evidente.

Y sobre Trunks… él parecía querer actuar como un hermano mayor para ella, cuidándola, preguntándole cómo estaba, tratando de hacer que riera.

A él menos que menos podía verlo como algún familiar.

En especial cuando comenzaba a sentir "horribles sentimientos románticos" por él (como ella solía decir).

Agradecía por dentro que pudiera ocultar bien aquellos sentimientos.

No era bueno albergar aquel afecto por él. Lo sabía al darse cuenta de cómo era creer que no lo vería más.

Sería demasiado doloroso perderlo a él.

¿Y la Señora Bulma…?

Ante su expresión consternada, Bulma apoyó una mano en el hombro de la joven.

—Tampoco te preocupes por mí, Pan. El poco tiempo que me queda lo aprovecharé bien para ayudarles —y dicho aquello le guiñó el ojo. —Vamos a preparar algo de comer para Trunks, no faltará mucho para que salga de allí.

Realmente Pan jamás comprendería a alguien como Bulma Brief.

 **-o-**

Cuando finalmente salió de la cápsula tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Sus pasos lentamente lo guiaron a su habitación, luego de haber cenado.

Su habitación, allí podría meditar. Era tan sólo una habitación de cuadro paredes, oscura. Apenas había una cama de dos plazas (nunca pudo adaptarse a una cama de una sola), un plácard, un escritorio y una silla. Simplemente eso.

No podía creer cómo ese maldito había adoptado la forma del abuelo de Pan, e incluso con odio y rabio había recordado cómo había manipulado la memoria de la nieta de Goku para que estuviera de su lado, engatuzándola, diciendo que ella era su familia y que debía estar con él.

Fue una suerte que pudo recuperar a la chica.

Aunque el precio fue muy alto.

Dende tuvo que borrar todos sus recuerdos al no poder eliminar la magia avanzada que Zamas había utilizado en ella.

—Maldita sea, por qué —el joven se apoyó la mano sobre la frente, cansando.

No sólo Pan no recordaba nada de su vida, sino que su ki y su poder estaba descontrolado.

Aquello era un desastre. No bastaba ya temer a dos androides, sino que tenía a un Kaio jodiendo.

Siendo tan poderoso.

—Joder, y Goku entrenando…

Se levantó de mala gana de su cama, se acercó hasta la puerta y tomó la perilla de la puerta.

Se dio cuenta que Pan había pensando en tocar la puerta, la vio ahí parada, con el puño hacia arriba, la cara sorprendida y un leve sonrojo en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, pensé que, que tú.

—Pan, no te disculpes —el joven de cabellos lilas suspiró y la tomó de la mano. —Ven, sabes que tienes que descansar.

—Ya descansé mucho —se opuso la chica, haciendo un leve puchero infantil que hizo reír al joven.

—Pues entonces descansa más. Ve, recuéstate en mi casa.

—¡N-No voy a recostarme en tu cama!

Trunks miró confundido a la joven, extrañado de su notorio rubor. Notó su cuerpo totalmente erguido y sus manos cerrados en puños.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Que tú duermes ahí! —aquello Pan lo había dicho como si zanjara toda la cuestión,

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡N-No!

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

—¡S-sí...no! ¡Espera, no! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Hacía tanto que Trunks no reía, y Pan no pudo evitar acompañarlo.

 **-o-**

—¡Pan, estás bien! —aquella voz le había sorprendido, ¿quién era y por qué le sonaba tan conocido?

La joven observó a aquel hombre de extraños cabellos parados y de gran sonrisa.

—¿Quién es usted? —la joven parecía estar completamente a la defensiva, algo que extrañó al hombre.

—¡Soy yo, tu abuelito Goku! ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces?

La expresión confusa del hombre hizo que Pan lo mirara de arriba a abajo, hasta llegar a sentir un intenso dolor en la cabeza.

—Vá-váyase de mi vista —el tono en que lo dijo preocupó a Goku, y ni hablar de su gesto.

—Pero...Pan…

—¡Le dije que se vaya! —y sin siquiera dejar al hombre continuar gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no sin antes lanzarle una esfera de energía que Goku no esperaba pero que pudo esquivar.

Sin embargo tampoco esperaba que el cuerpo de la chica comenzara a debilitarse y con ello empezar a descender desde el cielo.

Rápidamente Goku la alcanzó y la tomó en brazos antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

 **-o-**

—¡Pero, Goku! ¿Cómo es que Pan haya estado allí? No tiene sentido.

Bulma acomodó mejor su cabello mientras veía a su mejor amigo comer como un cerdo.

Goku, engullendo tanta comida en su boca como era posible asintió. Tragó y se dispuso a hablar:

—Ay, no lo sé, Bulma. Cuando llegué a la zona en donde sentí el ki de Zamas ella estaba allí, ¡y ni siquiera sentí el ki de ella!

Bulma se apretó los labios.

—Ahora es extraño, antes de que yo llegara Zamas estaba allí, pero tan sólo...desapareció. No atacó a Pan ni nada, pudiendo haberlo hecho, ¿no? ¿Quizás haya sido suerte, eh? Bulma, ¿por qué tienes esa expresión tan arrugada? ¿Y dónde está Trunks? ¿Dónde está Pan descansando? Eh, Bulma, contesta.

—¡YA QUIERES CALLARTE, GOKU!

Goku para sus adentros se rió. —Bueno, tampoco era para tanto —Goku sólo aguantaba los regaños de Milk, y con suerte de salir casi ileso.

—Pan está en la habitación de Trunks, y él con ella. La está cuidando.

Goku quiso preguntar por qué estaban juntos en una habitación si no eran un matrimonio pero, como no era un tema que le correspondía o entendiera, decidió seguir comiendo.

—Sabes, antes de irse ese Zamas dijo unas palabras muy extrañas.

Bulma, más calma, lo miró atentamente.

—Dijo unas que sonaron como _"Para acabar con un hombre empieza con sus sentimientos, con lo que más quiere...el resto es sencillo"._ O algo así

Bulma estaba petrificada sobre qué quería decir esas palabras. Y la liviandad e ingenuidad con las que Goku las pronunciaban no ayudaban en nada.

 **-o-**

La vio con la piel pálida, los ojos opacos y recostada desprolijamente sobre su cama.

Trunks apoyó su mano sobre la frente de ella, no estaba ni siquiera caliente.

Todo lo contrario, estaba fría de una manera tan poco natural.

¿Por qué le sucedía aquello? ¿Qué logró que su cuerpo estuviera así? Si no poseía ningún rasguño.

Nada, ninguna herida o cicatriz en su antigua blanca piel.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué su respiración era tan lenta y costándole hacerlo? ¿Por qué no parecía mirarlo?

—Por favor, Pan. Reacciona…

Trunks quitaba aquel paño húmedo de su frente, dejó de ponerlo cuando vio que el problema no era la fiebre.

No, era algo más grave.

Y, como si finalmente le hubiera escuchado ella habló.

—T-Trunks…

Notó que ella estiraba su mano como si quisiera tocar algo del techo y él la tomó con fuerza.

Estaba asustado, ¿y si estaba desvariando?

—Pan, no te esfuerces —le pidió lentamente, ansioso y con miedo.

—T-Trunks, vi a...a...mi abuelo, él, él volvió. ¿N-nos va a sal-salvar?

El joven se sorprendió de que recordara a su abuelo, ¿habrá sido por el bastardo de Zamas?

Pan sonrió y de pronto Trunks se percató que ya no sentía fuerza en su mano.

Extrañado, la soltó.

Y la mano de Pan cayó muerta al costado de su cama.

La había perdido, la había completamente.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

AH, este one-shot me costó, primero estaba escribiendo la típica escena de los androides, luego dije "NO, mejor después en los Mirai" y sólo agregué al Black Goku (aviso, no he visto Súper para saber cómo es el Black Goku/Zamas, perdón).

No sé qué onda la parte de Goku, me salió una cosa cómica en el angst, fail allí. Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	5. Una vida en paz

¡El quinto capítulo del #TruPanWeek a su disposición! Ojalá lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, Dragon Ball en general no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Día 5º Familia:** _"Una vida en paz."_

* * *

—¡Mamá, hazme caso!

Un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules jaló el brazo de su madre con fuerza, esperando su atención.

—¡Ya voy, pequeño! Si me sigues jalando tú cargarás a tu hermanita.

Ante la mirada divertida de la madre el niño se quedó quieto y se cruzó de brazos, con cierto aire ofendido que a la mujer le divirtió.

¿Podía caber tanta felicidad ahí en su pecho?

Vio a sus hijos, al pequeño, y a la niña de cabellos lilas quien dormitaba sobre su hombro y pudo confirmarlo.

Amaba a esos pequeños engendros (como ella solía llamarles) al igual que amaba a su esposo.

Su esposo.

Allí en la Montaña Paoz en donde, a diferencia de sus padres, había decidido vivir con su marido se respiraba paz.

Lo que menos buscaba y quería en su vida: Paz, ahora lo tenía y para qué negarlo, al menos le agradaba.

Aunque para sus adentros extrañaba la adrenalina. Tenía sangre Saiyajin y eso no podía evitarlo.

De pronto lo sintió. Su ki, no muy lejos de ellos.

Y al parecer el pequeño también se había dado cuenta.

—¡Má! ¡Papá ya viene, ya viene!

El niño de cabello negro dio unos saltos que eran imposibles para un chiquillo ordinario. Pero aquel joven no era para nada ordinario.

Era el hijo de dos personas con sangre Saiyajin, quizá la raza más poderosa del planeta.

Cuando el hombre aterrizó al suelo, la mujer se rió. Su cabello lila igual al de la retoña estaba despeinado a más no poder.

La mujer de cabellos negros se acercó y besó al hombre en los labios.

—Llegaste temprano.

Ella a pesar de todo sonrió.

—Ya quería verlos —besó a la bebé en la frente y alzó a su hijo, éste rió al sentir el abrazo de su padre.

Cuando llegaron a cocina del pequeño hogar de los Brief la bebé despertó.

Fue entonces que el hijo de Pan y Trunks la sostuvo en brazos.

Pan no pudo evitar recordar a Goten cuando jugaba con ella, entonces sonrió.

—¡Dios! Muero de hambre —el hombre de cabellos lilas abrazó a su mujer por detrás colocando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros y luego, besó suavemente la coronilla de ésta.

—Suenas como mi abuelo, Trunks —ella rió levemente, apoyando luego sus manos sobre los fuertes brazos de su marido.

Él rió, con cierta nostalgia.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Siempre lo extraño —la mujer no quiso demostrar debilidad, respiró profundamente. —Vamos, la cena está casi lista.

Trunks sonrió levemente, sabía que su mujer no era una persona de demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, incluso cuando empezaron a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro fue ella la que más le costó aceptarlo. Más por sí misma que por los prejuicios y las miradas que le lanzaran los demás, o su propia familia.

Cuando finalmente de una lucha contra los propios sentimientos y demonios de cada uno había comenzado una relación, que fue incluso igual o más difícil que el comienzo. El problema siempre era el mismo: La diferencia de edad.

Ni siquiera importaban la relaciones entre sus dos familias, porque en ese sentido no eran el típico cliché a lo Romeo y Julieta.

Después de eso todo fue fácil, todo. Decidieron no vivir en la Capital del Oeste, para evitar el tumulto de la gente y la prensa en sí, después de todo él era el hijo de la gran científica Bulma y nieto del inventor de las cápsulas. Y Pan era la nieta de Mr. Satán. Demasiados famosos, difícil pasar desapercibido. Incluso su casamiento fue secreto y pequeño, sólo familiares y amigos íntimos.

Vio a su mujer quien luego de cenar todos juntos, se sentaba sobre la ventana viendo el jardín que tenían lleno de flores y plantas, llenos de vida mientras se ponía a leer un libro.

Y rió al ver a sus hijos flotar alrededor de ella, queriendo jugar mientras ella reía, y aceptaba al cabo de sus segundos, Pan hasta con sus hijos le gustaba hacerse rogar.

Pan entonces le miró, sonriendo feliz.

Ella jamás pensó que le encantaría estar casada y tener hijos tampoco, de pequeña y adolescente siempre pensó que eso no era algo para ella, ella cuando más joven siempre pensó en una vida distinta.

Y ahora era todo lo contrario, pero quizá lo que más le había gustado de armar una familia era no sólo estar casada con la persona que más amaba, sino más que nada sentirse querida y necesitada. Ya no se sentía como la niña pequeña a la que debían proteger. Sino todo lo contrario: Ella era la que velaba por la seguridad de esos niños.

En esos momentos pensó en lo tonta que fue de niña, no todas las mujeres querían casarse y tener hijos porque sí, por dinero, o por creer que debían cumplir con un mandato. Al menos en su caso era muy distinto, había amor, cariño, protección. Todas esas cursilerías que de niña no le gustaban ahora las apreciaba, y entendía mejor el cambio de actitud en su abuela y madre.

Sonrió al ver ahora a sus hijos molestar a su padre. Sin duda una de las cosas que jamás se arrepentiría era la de haber formado una familia con él.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Este capítulo me salió más rápido y a la vez más corto, ojalá lo disfruten aunque no me dejen reviews, sé que me leen, eh (?) No quise ponerles nombre a los chicos, los nombres en Dragon Ball son tan ridículos y curiosos que tendría que pensarlo bien. Y decidí dejar lo de "Goku/Trunks/Vegeta/Pan/Videl/Milk Jr" porque cansa.


	6. Distinta

Ya tienen el sexto capítulo del #TruPanWeek, disfrútenlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Como ya he dicho antes, Dragon Ball y etcétera no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Día 6º AU:** _"Distinta."_

* * *

Cuando sus pies finalmente tocaron el suelo de aquel bosque pudo respirar un aire de paz que no conocía de ninguna otra parte.

El viento soplaba suavemente las copas de los gigantes árboles mientras el empresario Trunks Brief caminaba lentamente por entre las plantas y árboles en sí, con una tranquilidad que hacia tanto no recordaba.

Entonces el hijo de la gran científica y trotamundos Bulma Brief recordó qué debía hacer.

Edificar allí, sólo debía elegir un buen lugar en la Montaña Paoz.

Pero primero prefería conocer el bosque y sus alrededores, queriendo ver la flora y fauna.

Estaba ciertamente maravillado. En el lugar se respiraba un aire fresco, se escuchaba hasta el cantar de los pájaros.

El joven de cabellos morados jamás pensó que encontraría un lugar con tanta paz como aquel.

No después de tanto tiempo.

Ya a sus treinta y cuatro años había pensando en una vida pacífica, después de tantas obligaciones y problemas con sus anteriores matrimonios pensó que trabajar por última vez en aquel edificio que pensaba construir y darse luego unas buenas vacaciones allí sería la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Se sentiría completo, útil.

Lo que más ansiaba era alejarse de la monotonía de la ciudad, no ver por un tiempo a las caras que veía todos los días.

Y especialmente evitar a sus dos ex-esposas.

¿Cómo es que siendo un hombre apuesto, millonario y dentro de todo agradable y caballeroso haber tenido dos matrimonios fallidos antes de los cuarenta años?

Mientras decidía recostarse sobre el tronco de un árbol y quitarse los anteojos para descansar su vista lo fue pensando.

Marron, su primera mujer.

Su romance con ella empezó de la secundaria, siendo amigos de la infancia debido a la amistad entre familias.

Al principio veía a Marron como una hermana más, y salir con ella era motivo para molestar un rato a Goten. Y la quiso, al menos un tiempo. Había sido su primera novia y con el tiempo la quiso. Cuando decidieron casarse fue que las cosas cambiaron.

Al principio era todo como... _color_ _de_ _rosa_ (como toda la maldita ropa que ella usaba), era como estar en una cursi cuento a lo _Disney_ pero él era feliz. Sin embargo con el tiempo la timidez y aburrida que a veces era Marron terminaba desesperándolo.

Fue peor cuando ella quiso vivir en una casa más grande, ahí se dio cuenta de lo avariciosa que ella podía ser, influencia de su madre Lázuli (o eso pensaba él).

Al cabo de un año se divorciaron de matrimonio y cuatro de noviazgo se separaron.

Tiempo después de hacer el típico "duelo" y volverse un adicto al trabajo por recomendación de su madre volvió a las citas, aunque no de una forma que ella le hubiera gustado.

Fue allí que conoció a Mai.

Según las palabras de su hermanita. Una vieja solterona que quería hacerse la _"pendeja"_.

Mai era, todo lo contrario a Marron, y a la vez muy parecida.

La mujer , unos veinte años más grande que él (básicamente unos años mayor que su propia madre) venía de un matrimonio fallido como él.

Fue lo que hizo que ambos se conectaran.

Pero obviamente, tampoco había funcionado.

Mai esperaba un marido perfecto, y siempre le recordaba sobre sus otros esposos (para su propia desgracia). Sobre que ella era una vieja y que lo dejaría por una mujer más joven y bonita. La mujer de cabellos negros esperaba vivir en esos típicos matrimonios de los 50's, Y era desesperante, era estar casado con su abuela, peor. Hasta su abuela era más sensual.

Y eso era hasta perturbador.

Tiempo después se divorciaron, según la mujer mayor "no aguantaba estar más con un niño".

Al final con ambas tuvo un matrimonio monótono, aburrido.

 **-o-**

Cuando sintió que se estaba quedando dormido un ruido logró que abriera los ojos.

Extrañado se puso alerta.

Y con la boca abierta se quedó impresionado de lo que veía.

Una joven, una joven larga cabellera negra y ojos de mismo color. Pero no como los de su segunda esposa, los de aquella joven eran más grandes, expresivos. Más de _niña_.

No obstante lo que también le sorprendió fue que estaba montada en un gran dragón púrpura.

—¿Un extranjero? Hace mucho que no se ven por aquí.

Trunks, extrañado por aquellas palabras miró a la joven, sonriendo ciertamente cohibido.

—Oh, ¿qué? ¿Tú vives aquí? —realmente aquello había sonado muy extraño.

Sin embargo la joven lejos de mostrar un rostro avergonzado por la sonrisa del hombre frunció el ceño.

—Vivo en la Montaña Paoz.

Dicho aquella la joven desde la altura en donde se encontraban dio un increíble salto cayendo en sus pies.

—Gran Dragón, mejor descansa —la joven de morenos cabellos se acercó hasta el hombre, no sin antes hacerle un ademán al animal alado, permitiendo que se fuera.

—Interesante animal...¿señorita?

—Sólo Pan —la joven puso sus manos en sus caderas y entonces Trunks pudo notar que, al menos de las dos esposas que tuvo, era sin duda la que mejor cuerpo tenía. E incluso se veía que entrenaba...¿en qué estaba pensando? —¿Qué se supone que hace un hombre de traje aquí en el bosque?

Sí, aquella era una muy buena pregunta. Pensó Trunks entretanto su ojos observaban fijamente el atuendo de aquella chica, lucía unos pescadores color beige y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un calzado simple, unas sandalias. Y sin mencionar el pañuelo naranja que llevaba sobre su cabello.

—Pues...simplemente daba un paseo por el lugar —no, no era una buena idea que le dijera sus verdaderas intenciones.

Ella incluso parecía verlo de peor manera que antes.

—Mire, no soy estúpida. Normalmente un hombre con traje no viene a ayudarnos, viene a querer invertir. Pero espero que, de estar yo siendo una prejuiciosa encuentre nuevamente el camino a su auto volador, no querrá quedarse a la noche.

Dicho aquello silbó, logrando que nuevamente aquel dragón volviera a ella.

—¡E-Espera! No te miento, s-sólo déjame ir contigo a la Montaña Paoz!

Cuando la joven ya comenzaba a irse suspiró, se acercó junto con su dragón hasta el hombre y finalmente se subió al lomo del dragón.

Jamás había tenido una experiencia como aquella, y no se arrepentía de ello.

En el momento en que llegaron a la Montaña Paoz pudo notar una pequeña casa en forma de iglú.

—Ése es mi hogar.

—¿Está bien que llegues a tu casa acompañada de un hombre?

La forma en que Trunks lo dijo hizo reír a Pan.

—Por supuesto que no, sé defenderme de cualquiera. Y además no estoy sola, vivo con mi familia.

 **-o-**

En esos momentos Trunks no había conocido una familia como la de la chica. Después de haber pasado tiempo con ellos el hombre de cabellos lilas vio a la chica.

Ella estaba afuera, con aquel señor que decía ser su abuelo, aunque era muy joven para hacerlo, entrenar.

La chica peleaba casi al mismo nivel que ese señor y se daban golpes increíbles.

Trumks estaba fascinado.

Ella era tan distinta a la dulce Marron y a la madura Mai, que sin duda atrajo su atención.

Y, quizá esa era la mirada que él llevaba sobre la chica que no le cayó bien al hombre de gafas: Su padre.

Quizá era algo así lo que él necesitaba, ¿alguien como ella, una vida como ésta?

Se quedó meditando aquella pregunta, mientras aquel dragón que acompañaba a la joven comenzaba a silbar.

—Impresionante —dijo en voz alta.

Sin duda, la vida de aquellas personas era tan opuesta a la suya propia, que era admirable.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Mi idea era que no pareciera mucho al capítulo quinto, pero lo he hecho tan apurada que no conseguí que fuera un AU totalmente, lo fue en partes, eso cuenta, ¿no?


	7. Punto de vista

¡Séptimo día del #TruPanWeek! Ya, se vienen los bonos mañana, disfrútenlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Como anteriormente mencionado, Dragon Ball y etc no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Día 7º: Por qué nos gusta el TruPan:** _"Punto de vista."_

* * *

Una luz blanca iluminó el lugar, mientras los aplausos comenzaron a sonar con fuerza, pese a ser de pocas personas sonaban con alegría.

Aquel día no era uno cualquiera, no sólo por el acontecimiento que se celebraba sino también por las personas protagonistas de aquella escena.

El hijo de la científica e ingeniera Bulma Brief se casaba en secreto con la nieta del gran luchador de Artes Marciales Mr. Satán.

Para todos si tiempo atrás les hubieran dicho que aquellos dos iban a contraer matrimonio las reacciones serían de todas menos de alegría.

Para Vegeta fue sorpresivo y chocante al principio, pero cuando lo pensó bien observó que era lo mejor.

La nieta de Kakarotto era sin duda una mujer fuerte, de carácter puramente saiyajin y poderosa. Más agresiva, asertiva y dura, lo que le faltaba al pasivo carácter de su hijo Trunks.

Para Bulma fue también sorpresivo, pero era mejor que su hijo estuviera con una mujer joven que conocía de toda la vida...y no aquella horrible anciana que le habían mentido en la cara cuando ellos les abrieron las puertas de su casa, además le tenía mucho cariño a la nieta de Goku, era parte de su familia.

Para Videl había sido distinto, saber que aquel pequeño niño arrogante y de actitud ladina que conoció cuando era una adolescente cambiaría a un adulto serio y más tranquilo no había sido nada; pero cuando aquel hombre se encontró enamorado de su hija...era todo distinto. Pero vio que su hija en verdad lo quería, su hija estaba dispuesta a ser mejor persona por él, a madurar, ¿podía estar en contra de eso?

Gohan fue de los que peor tragó la noticia, quiso estrangular a Trunks por aquello, ¿cómo con tantos años de amistad entre su hermano Goten, sus familias y él fueran capaces de entre todas las mujeres que había elegir justamente a su pequeña?

Cuando finalmente los vio juntos se dio cuenta: Ver en muchas ocasiones a Pan gritarle, discutir, queriendo pelear y a Trunks, gustoso, respondiendo y contra atacando, nunca había visto a Trunks responder tan gustosamente los ataques, o dejándose de por sí. En verdad la quería.

Para Milk, una locura, todavía miraba con malos ojos a Trunks por desposarse con su nieta, ¿cómo alguien con tanta diferencia podía abusar de la inocencia de una niña? Sin embargo notó algo que le recordó a su matrimonio, Trunks más tranquilo que ella y Pan llevando la relación adelante.

Goku fue el único que no tuvo problemas, para él, si ellos se querían estaba bien, él no era de entender muchos los problemas de por qué no debían estar juntos, ¿por la diferencia de edad? Tampoco era demasiada, dijo una vez para sorpresa de todos, con tanta liviandad, Pan fue feliz de recibir su apoyo.

Para Marron y Bura que fueron las confidentes y celestinas de Pan estaban felices por ellos. Para Marron la relación de Trunks y Pan eran como una novela delante de sus ojos, la diferencia de edad era un atractivo irresistible, prohibido. Pan que era una dualidad constante, siempre diferente y Trunks, más maduro que ella, eran tan opuestos que sabían complementarse bien.

Para Bura ver a Pan y a Trunks juntos en cualquier situación era divertido y posible, ellos habían pasado muchos momentos muy diversos y lo habían enfrentado bien. Ellos eran capaces de estar montados en cualquier escenario, cualquier facilidad con soltura y tenacidad. Y para ella su hermanito debía quedar con una mujer de carácter que no fuera para nada aburrida, sino todo lo contrario, alguien más animada que él.

Casi todos tenían ciertamente un punto de vista parecido: Primero el rechazo y luego la aceptación, después la alegría. Y al final se daban cuenta que ellos habían tomado la decisión correcta de estar juntos.

Y finalmente la pareja posó para una foto.

Pan vestía con un bello vestido y saco, viéndose madura y elegante, con un ligero maquillaje puesto. Trunks se veía pulcro y atractivo, sin anteojos a pedido de su mujer y su hermana.

Sin duda estéticamente se veían bien, el rostro serio y maduro de Trunks con aquella sonrisa ladina se complementaba perfectamente con la expresión dulce y aniñada de Pan.

Una vez pasando la barrera de las opiniones sobre la edad y sus familias ellos demostraban que realmente para el Amor no había edad, que la edad sólo era un número. Ellos habían sido amigos tanto tiempo, que cuestiones como la edad eran simplemente relativas, sus sentimientos fueron cada vez más notorios al poder complementarse en una familia de guerreros buscando pasar por debajo del scouter, y viceversa, el deseo de poder mostrar su gran fuerza a todo el mundo.

Él le ayudaba a ser una persona más madura y tranquila, que hay mucho más que sólo el deseo de ser fuerte. Y ella le enseñaba que la vida es mucho más que dolor, sufrimiento y obligaciones, le recordaba la alegría, la juventud, emociones de antaño que con ella eran como vivirlas por primera vez. Es por eso que la quería, ella podía proteger y ser protegida, y ella no duraría en hacer lo necesario para mostrarle sus garras.

Y aún más, seguirían juntos de cualquier manera, aunque otra persona se metiera en medio de ellos, no dejarían que un tercero arruinaría un amor que se fue cosechando durante tantos años con sus percances por un capricho de quién sabe dónde.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Normalmente si esto fuera wattpad esto sería un blog en donde expongo por qué me gusta el TruPan y ya, pero como fui escribiendo todo en fanfiction punto net decidí hacerlo un poco en formato de fanfic con los personajes de DB. Amo el TruPan, la forma de ser de ambos juntos y por separados, su amistad en DBZ, GT y un tanto Super, y vamos, imaginemos un hijo de esos dos, la familia Son-Brief completamente ensamblada, y la diferencia de edad es un jodido y hermoso placer culpable cuando es el hombre el mayor.

Veremos qué tan mal me sale el lemon/lime, que ésto me salió muy a sí no más y rápido.


	8. ¿Amor, deseo o capricho?

El primer Bonus del #TruPanWeek, ¡aquí!

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, y todo lo referente a Dragon Ball pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Día 1) Lemon/Lime:** _"¿Amor, deseo o capricho?"_

* * *

Estaba harto, discutir con la hija de los Son era realmente agotador.

Peor fue que su abuelo los haya visto. Sabía que no era bueno disimulando que algo le pasaba con la sobrina de su amigo, para nada pero su intención tampoco era aquella; quería con todas sus fuerzas evitar aquellas peleas con ella.

Pero mierda, era imposible. ¿Y lo peor de todo aquello? Le gustaba, joder. Le gustaba enojarse y discutir, con ella. Todo por ella.

Era ciertamente adictivo. Era como luchar.

Era como golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas y sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Y aún más con ella, llegaba al punto de querer golpearla y besarla, sin importar el orden; o aún más hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

Mierda. Se sentía un maldito enfermo.

Ella era jodidamente joven, carajo. Ni aún tenía veinte años y ya la deseaba.

¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo con el cuerpo que la pendeja había desarrollado? Dejó ese cuerpo de niña marimacho hace mucho tiempo.

Y aún más, con ese maldito uniforme de quinceañera con sus coletas.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado, acalorado. Llevó su poderosa mano a su cuello quitándose con suma facilidad la corbata y desabrochándose los primeros botones.

Dentro de las paredes de su dormitorio, sólo podría meditar tranquilamente. Nada más necesitaba estar solo, o quien le molestase en aquellos momentos sería arrojado por la ventana sin ningún miramiento.

Mierda, qué maldito enfermo pervertido se sentía, y aún en el fondo le gustaba sentirse de esa forma.

 **-o-**

Gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas en un lugar alejado de todo el tumulto de gente. Había decidido ir hasta el bosque en donde de niña solía pasar tiempo con su abuelo Goku.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que el viejo idiota de Trunks se atrevía a cuestionar SU vida personal?

Dejó su cuerpo caer al césped, sobre la tierra. Sin importarle si su ropa blanca se manchaba, estaba tan frustrada y enojada que hasta su pecho dolía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le era tan fácil enojarse con él? ¡Ni siquiera cuando su tío Goten con apodos tontos podía hacerlo!

¿Por qué, por qué esa facilidad de enrabiarse con él? ¿De querer propinarle un golpe en su rostro cuando la quería molestar?

Estiró sus piernas, contrayéndolas luego. Queriendo encontrar respuestas a la actitud fastidiosa de Trunks para con ella.

Lo más horrible, lo peor fue que sabía por qué Trunks empezó a actuar de esa forma.

Había evitado, con todas sus fuerzas, olvidar aquel fatídico día. Cuando él se dio cuenta que ya no era una niña, cuando la vio con alguien más.

Al principio creyó que Trunks simplemente estaba actuando como un hermano mayor, hasta ir ascendiendo a una escala terrible.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Por qué no la delataba frente a sus padres?

Frunció el ceño, merecía y obtendría respuesta del hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajines, a como diera lugar. Le importaba un bledo si el mayor estaba ocupado o no; había arruinado todo desde que se inmiscuyó en sus relaciones.

 **-o-**

Le importó nada andar con el uniforme de colegio medio desecho, ni a entrar a la casa de los amigos de su familia a tales horas de la noche, a fin de cuentas por obligación de la Matriarca Panchy solían al menos los mayores a ir a un restaurante quedando solamente Bura y Trunks, por lo que era el momento de llegar.

Ni siquiera entró por la puerta principal, si bien el hogar de los Brief estaba programada con la más alta tecnología ella al ser alguien de confianza para ellos podía entrar sin problemas, además ninguna máquina podría detenerla. No al menos en aquellos momentos.

Sus manos levantaron sin problemas la ventana de la habitación donde sabía que dormía Trunks, podía sentir su ki cerca, aunque él se sentía extraño.

¿Cómo podía saber aquello? No lo pensó más y rápidamente entró al dormitorio. Se quitó los zapatos para no hacer más ruido, y ya por mera costumbre nipona.

Lo primero que notó era que todo estaba a oscuras, de pronto vio a su dolor de cabeza salir de una puerta.

Pan se apretó los labios con fuerza, el hombre salía con un pantalón oscuro de traje y los pies descalzos, sin ninguna camiseta ni nada cubriendo el torso. Nada más una toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras las gotas transparentes descendía de su cabello.

Trunks estaba tan distraído que no la había notado, hasta que sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los negros de ella.

Los ojos azules se afilaron más de lo acostumbrado al verla ahí, parada delante suyo, con sus manos en sus caderas y una posición retadora.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pan? Vete a tu casa —le ordenó, sin mirarla. Cosa que enfureció a la muchacha.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Así es tu forma de tratar a tus invitados? —preguntó ella de forma irónica, acercándose lentamente a él.

—¿Invitados? Si entraste por la ventana no creo que eso sea la forma en que llega uno.

—Era mi forma original de llegar. Además tengo razones para estar aquí —cada palabra que decía Pan iba acercándose, hasta que tuvo al hombre de cabellos lilas a pocos pasos de ella. —Y tú eres una de ellas. Bueno, la única —había puesto su dedo índice sobre su pecho que el mayor tuvo que apretarse los labios con fuerza.

La vio ahí, con su mano sobre su pecho, aquella expresión desafiante y esa maldita ropa, de pronto notó que llevaba el uniforme blanco ligeramente sucio de tierra y hojas, mierda. Debía limpiarse.

Y, sin pensarlo siquiera tomó a la chica de la cintura y la alzó, casi como si la chica fuera una bolsa de papas y no una persona, le dio igual las patadas y golpes que le daba a su cuerpo, hacía acopio de fuerza y paciencia para aguantarla. Caminó hasta el baño del dormitorio y la depositó allí, con poca delicadeza sobre el frío y mojado suelo de la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría haciendo caso omiso de los gritos, insultos e intentos de patadas y golpes de la menor.

—¡¿Q-Qué mierda te pasa?! —le gritó la morena con fuerza. Levantándose rápidamente del suelo, sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó al mayor y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo tambalear y caerse.

Una vez en el suelo Trunks se percató de la situación, sobretodo al sentir el líquido escarlata que salió de sus labios.

Fue en ese momento que todo su raciocinio se fue completamente a la mierda, y cuando tuvo a Pan sobre él dispuesta a golpearlo la tomó con una sola mano las dos coletas, acercándola a su rostro.

Lo primero que hizo fue morderle el labio para lastimárselo, como ella le lastimó y de pronto la besó, y probó el sabor a sangre de aquellos labios rosas.

Pan abrió los ojos al sentir el beso, con sus manos sobre la mano de Trunks, y de mala gana le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, a modo de protesta. El mayor ante ese gesto la tomó con más presión, logrando que la menor terminara recostada sobre su cuerpo.

La morena gimió de sorpresa al quedar a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del mayor y sin poder evitarlo movió sus caderas hacia delante, pegando su cuerpo contra el de él. Él al sentir aquello comenzó a sentirse más, más duro que antes.

Fue ese momento que ya dejaron los golpes y las patadas.

Sin saber si se sentía más calmado, o más deseoso Trunks siguió con su mano sobre el cabello de ella, mientras la otra comenzaba a recorrer su torso, podía fácilmente desprender los botones de su camisa con la otra.

Fue así que lenta y tortuosamente fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa ya mojada de ella, pudo comprobar que al estar tan translúcida la tela que ella usaba un sostén blanco.

Al cabo de unos segundos soltó su cabello y su mano derecha fue recorriendo sus muslos, apretando su piel, explorando lo suave y tersa que era, opuesta a su forma de ser.

Pero joder, Pan no se quedaba atrás. Mientras movía sus caderas sobre su jodida e

rección podía sentirla humedecida, notar cómo su espalda se encorvaba hacia atrás, y cómo gemía. Como por momentos sobre su oído decía que literalmente, dejara de jugar y la follara, si es que era tan hábil para decirle las mil y una mierda la hiciera suya allí mismo, provocándole de mil formas.

Pan no dudaba en usar sus uñas, arañándole la espalda mientras Trunks ya no tuve reparos y había levantado su sostén, sin quitárselo. La morena apoyó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo permitiendo así al mayor llevar su cometido.

Los labios de Trunks atraparon uno de los pezones rosados de ella y lo succionó levemente, mientras el otro era acariciado con su pulgar. La menor había apoyado sus brazos alrededor de los fuertes y masculinos hombros, disfrutando de la atención recibida en su cuerpo.

La excitación ya no cabía más en su cuerpo, ¿Cuántas veces había pensando en aquel momento, cuántas veces había deseado hacerlo?

Sin embargo se detuvo, y ella frunció el ceño ante ello.

—¿Por qué paras? ¿Te acobardaste?

La respiración de ella ya se había vuelto errática, sin aire. No se sabía si por el éxtasis, el calor o la frustración de que el mayor se hubiera detenido.

—Obvio que no —dicho aquello la apretó más contra su cuerpo mientras se levantaba con facilidad, ella abrazó su cintura con sus piernas para sostenerse, aún estaba no sólo húmeda por la situación sino mojada por el agua de la ducha. —Pero estaríamos más cómodos en mi cama, te podría complacer mejor —dicho aquello el mayor respiró sobre el cuello de ella, podía sentir no sólo el olor a la lluvia, sino un suave olor a cerezas que lo volvería loco.

Fue así que lentamente, y más calmados los besos no fueron agresivos, Trunks más calmado le dio pequeños y fue en esos momentos que recordó que la morena podía ser incluso tierna y dulce cuando se lo proponía; ya no le jalaba el cabello, lo arañaba o intentaba golpearlo.

Depositó lentamente el cuerpo de la menor mientras debajo del suyo y ella le miró fijamente.

—¿Estás seguro de ésto? —preguntó ella, dudosa.

Trunks sonrió, enternecido por la actitud de ella. Joder, ¿cómo podía ser agresiva y dulce al mismo tiempo?

—Sölo si tú lo estás —ella asintió como toda respuesta.

El joven Brief tomó con sus manos el rostro de la menor mientras su cuerpo se apretaba con fuerza contra el de ella, la miró fijamente a los ojos y sus labios se encontraron finalmente.

Era un beso tan distinto a los anteriores, más profundo. El sabor a metálico había desaparecido y Trunks pudo degustar el suave sabor de su boca, su lengua lentamente fue apoderándose mientras ella le correspondía en todo momento.

Pudo notar hace rato que Pan sabía realmente lo que hacía, y quizá en otro momento aquello lo hubiera molestado. Pudo sentir las pequeñas y cálidas manos de la muchacha acariciar su espalda, ya sin ser agresiva.

Pan entonces movió nuevamente sus caderas y lo abrazó con sus piernas, logrando que sus sexos se rozaran a pesar de que aún la tela de sus ropas se interponían, ya sin meditar sus acciones el hombre apoyó sus manos a cada lado de los costados de la cabeza de ella, recargó suavemente su frente contra la de ella, sintiendo el cálido aliento chocar contra el suyo.

Movió sus caderas junto con los movimientos de ella, yendo ambos al compás a la par en que ella abrazó su cuerpo con sus brazos y lo besó.

En aquellos momentos con cierta dificultad debido al deseo de no alejarse Trunks se alejó de ella, la vio cómo se mordía su labio inferior, presa del deseo. Sus fuertes manos fueron directamente a su falda y con ayuda de ella se la quitó.

Pudo verla finalmente en ropa interior, su piel blanca, igual que aquel conjunto blanco con detalles lilas, rió al verla. ¿Podía desearla más? Nuevamente sus manos llegaron hasta sus pechos, ella sonrió con picardía mientras movía ligeramente su cuerpo, permitiendo que se deshiciera de su sostén.

Lentamente el mayor comenzó como antes por sus labios, besándolos, llegando hasta su clavícula, mordió su blanca piel dejándole marcas, la mordida no fue lo único que dejó, ¿por qué no aprovechar para dejarles unos chupones sobre el cuello y que ella luego tratase de ocultar inútilmente en verano?

Fue descendiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a su pechos, donde nuevamente se dedicó a ellos, podía escuchar los gemidos ahogados de ella, pidiéndole que no se detuviera al compás de sus sensuales movimientos, sentir cómo la jalaba el cabello producto de la excitación; y él acariciando, lamiendo, succionando e incluso apretando y mordiendo sus pechos, quería satisfacerse lo más posible de ella.

Una vez se hubo saciado de aquella parte siguió su recorrido, no dejó de besar su dulce piel, lamiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua que quedaron, siendo reemplazadas por el sudor. Besó su vientre, y su mano, decidida a seguir la tarea acarició su intimidad por encima de la ropa, arrancándole un gemido de placer a ella.

Despacio, tan despacio para joder a la chica fue acariciando su cuerpo, sus muslos y sus caderas hasta que finalmente volvió hasta su zona íntima; lentamente metió una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior, comenzando a masturbarla.

Y antes de escucharla se acomodó sobre ella para tomar sus labios con los suyos, logrando que gimiera contra su boca.

Se colocó de tal forma que una de sus manos estaba aún acariciaba por encima su intimidad, antes de meter un dedo. Con la otra mano agarraba uno de sus pechos. Y, su miembro, aún oculto por sus ropas, se frotaba sin ningún decoro contra los muslos y más arriba de ella, aún besándola, sintiéndola gemir contra su boca.

Joder, se iba a correr si seguía con aquel endemoniado vaivén.

Fue despojando a la chica, como podía, de su última prenda interior y volvió a ponerla debajo de él, viéndola completamente desnuda. Respiró con fuerza al verla ahí. Completamente sumisa para él.

Mierda, cómo deseaba domarla, dominarla como si fuese un enfermo cazador y ella la difícil presa que escapaba de sus garras al último momento.

Y ahora tenía a aquella presa totalmente a su disposición, con su respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando y su rostro en un delicioso carmín.

No esperó más y aprovechando que Pan había flexionado las piernas acarició y lamió una de ellas por dentro, con calma fue besando y chupó su piel hasta que llegó a su zona más prohibida, ya había metido sus dedos así que aquella zona estaba húmeda por lo que con una mano acarició por encima y su lengua pausadamente recorrió aquella zona, pudo sentir el suave sabor, dulce en su paladar y lo disfrutó.

Empezó despacio, lamiendo superficialmente hasta que su lengua comenzó a penetrarla, igual que los dedos que estaba usando, sintiéndola más entregada a él. Pan se acariciaba con más deseo sus pechos, pidiendo más. Entonces el mayor repetidamente metió y sacó su lengua y dedicó especial atención a su clítoris cuando ella apretó suavemente su cabeza con las piernas.

Una vez aquello se lamió lentamente mientras la miraba, el calor cada vez era más asfixiante pero no por ello menos placentero.

—A-Ahora es mi turno…

Trunks, sin procesar aquello, y sin tener tiempo fue empujado por la menor quien se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Divertido y curioso miró a la morena y ésta pasó lentamente su lengua por su oreja, mordiéndolo suavemente.

—Ahora viene mi venganza —le susurró al oído, y él pudo sentir que se estremecía, soltando un gruñido.

Las manos de Pan se movían sin ninguna timidez por el cuerpo del mayor, y desvergonzadamente movía sus caderas sobre él.

Besó su cuello y lo mordió, provocando que Trunks ocultara aquella risilla que quería escapar de sus labios, especialmente por sus largos cabellos negros rozar su piel.

Sus labios acariciaron su pecho y pasó su lengua a lo largo, hasta bajar a su ombligo, Trunks movió levemente su cuerpo para poder verla, sintiéndose presa de la curiosidad y el ansía.

Mientras Pan besaba por encima de su vientre una de sus manos pasaba por encima de su pantalón, jugueteando. Él gruñó ante tal provocación, y ella en cambio rió.

—¿Ansioso, señor Brief?

Trunks no contestó aquello sino que movió levemente sus caderas.

—No juegues conmigo, Pan —la forma en que lo dijo, con la voz ronca por la excitación logró que Pan se mordiera el labio inferior, aquello le había gustado.

Con lentitud fue despojándolos de sus pantalones, notando que llevaba unos bóxer oscuros. Besó nuevamente su ombligo a la par que los bajaba con lentitud y dejó finalmente su miembro fuera.

Lejos de ponerse tímida Pan tomó con descaro su miembro y lo acarició con suavidad, lamiendo lentamente la punta.

Trunks contuvo el gemido de placer que quiso escapar de su boca ante dicha acción.

Y Pan, con una sonrisa de medio lado se acomodó de tal forma que empezó con su mano a frotar su miembro, de arriba a abajo, queriendo sentirlo nuevamente duro como minutos atrás.

—Joder —exclamó Trunks con los ojos fruncidos, su vista comenzaba a nublarse por el éxtasis.

¿Cómo debía sentirse que aquella chica con aquel provocador cuerpo y actitud, y para colmo siendo como una hermanita para él estuviera jugando con su miembro de aquella forma?

No tuvo ninguna respuesta, mucho menos en el momento en que la morena comenzó a lamer la punta con más entusiasmo.

Sin poder evitarlo la tomó de su cabeza y movió sus caderas, queriendo más, que metiera más su boca en su jodida polla. Maldita sea, aquella felación lo iba a volver loco, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Pan metió repetidas veces su boca sobre su falo, disfrutando de la textura, podía sentirlo caliente, podía sentir el líquido caliente, ligeramente viscoso por su boca. Pero se detuvo.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido nuevamente, como si deseara matarla. Ella nuevamente divertida lo empujó entretenida. Trunks, confuso pero curioso la miró desde su posición. Él abajo, ella arriba, queriendo dominarle. Pan manteniendo esa sonrisa ladina tomó su miembro y frotó superficialmente su intimidad de aquella forma, sin penetración aún. Él arqueó su espalda y la sostuvo de las caderas mientras sus sexos se frotaban con más deseo. Las manos de Pan estaban sobre su pecho, apretando su piel, y las de él, de igual forma, dejándole marcas en los costados de sus caderas.

Pero, como si la realidad golpeara el raciocinio del mayor se movió de tal forma que buscó entre su mesa de luz algo, un preservativo, cuando lo halló Pan también se detuvo, respiró profundamente mientras éste se colocaba aquel condón.

Y ella volvió a besarle, correspondida en el acto, las manos del mayor su trasero y la tomó de la cintura, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. Ella acomodó su cuerpo, siendo penetrada de aquella manera. La muchacha arqueó su espalda al sentir su interior ser llenada por el miembro viril del mayor. El adulto entre los dos acarició su cuerpo hasta que sus manos quedaron apoyadas sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos.

Los movimientos fueron cada vez más, más rápidos, y el calor volvía a sentirse alrededor de ellos, los gemidos de placer fueron más incontrolables, fue en esos momentos que Trunks pensó…¿la chica sintió todo aquello al estar con aquel tipo cuando los vio? ¿Qué sentía ahora? ¿Lo estaba deseando tanto como él a ella?

Con su cuerpo mejor acomodado la tomó en brazos, siendo correspondida. Sus figuras se movían al compás mientras las manos de Pan volvían a arañar su piel. Ella pedía más, mucho más. La embestía cada vez más, con más energía, fuerza y rapidez. Sus instintos controlándolo.

—Tru-Trunks, si-sigue —la pudo escuchar decir sobre su oído en un susurro, con la respiración entrecortada.

Y él cumplió, complaciéndola.

El abrazo entre ambos podía sentir no sólo el calor, sus cuerpos rozándose, los pezones erectos de ella acariciando su pecho mientras el vaivén comenzaba a ser más lento él fue más dulce, ya no tan salvaje como minutos atrás sino que nuevamente se besaron hasta que...culminó todo.

Pan se sintió venir, y Trunks llegó después, corriéndose.

Quedaron recostados uno al lado del otro, mientras sus respiraciones comenzaba a normalizarse, el sudor y el calor presentes en ellos pero ya no les importaba.

Minutos después Pan fue levantándose para sorpresa de Trunks, y vistiéndose.

—Tengo que irme, sino tendré problemas. Y debía salir con —no terminó de decir aquello. —Debería tomarme luego una ducha —vio que esta vez se dejaba el cabello en una sola coleta alta mientras buscaba su falda, una de las prendas que le faltaba.

Trunks, desde su cama, habló.

—¿Sabes lo que hicimos, no?

Ella lo miró fijamente, en silencio.

—¿Podemos hablar de ésto más tarde, cierto? Es realmente incómodo. Además tú tienes trabajo y yo mañana voy a la Universidad. Ésto puede quedar en...un polvo de una noche y ya, no te voy a presionar para nada, si eso crees.

Trunks abrió la boca para decir algo pero sólo atinó a levantarse completamente desnudo, ya sin el pudor que le solía tener, y la tomó de los hombros.

—Joder, mierda. Follamos. Te deseo hace meses, ¿y tú lo ves como un puto polvo de una sola noche? ¿O es que tú no me deseas de la misma forma?

Pan se apretó los labios, avergonzada, con el rubor en sus mejillas extendiéndose hasta por sus orejas.

—Claro que sí, ¿pero amor ésto? ¿Amor, deseo o capricho? —ella rió con cierta bronca saliendo de su boca. —¿Qué es ésto? Mi intención aquí fue pararte el carro para que dejaras de ser un idiota conmigo.

Trunks suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su mano sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Sí, mejor hablemos de ésto más tarde. Ahora tú debes descansar que debes irte a la universidad, y yo a trabajar.

Ella asintió. —Tienes razón —suspiró con fuerza mientras lo miraba.

—Nos vemos después, te amo.

—Seguro, yo también.

Y sin darse cuenta de lo que se dijeron se besaron y pronto Pan se marchó.

Cuando, en pleno vuelo Pan recordó lo que había pasado, se detuvo en cerca.

—¡Qué demonios fue eso! —gritó con su mano sobre sus labios.

Por otra parte, Trunks estaba peor que ella, con la toalla de antes sobre su cuerpo y su rostro enterrado entre sus brazos.

Joder, si alguien hubiera visto su rostro colorado se le hubiera reído en la cara.

Habían actuado como un matrimonio, ¿a qué demonios iba eso?

Decidió que lo mejor era darse una ducha de agua fría, y directamente no pensar. Ni hacer nada.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Creo que es el más largo, sin duda. Advierto, nunca he escrito un lemon como tal, así que ya se imaginan, ésto no es lo mío. Está sería la continuación del Día 3º. Fue incómodo terminarlo, me cuesta, encima con gente, sabiendo que debía dormir hace horas, sean buena gente.


	9. Mujer y Adolescente

Este bonus me salió mucho más rápido que el anterior. Corresponde al Segundo Bonus del #TruPanWeek ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Dragon Ball pertenece a Toriyama y a Toei Animation, yo sólo me rebelo contra el TruMai como la crack shipper que soy.

* * *

 **Bonus 2) Edad Invertida:** _"Mujer y adolescente."_

* * *

Son Pan observó detenidamente a su familia recostada sobre su tumbona, donde amaba descansar y asolearse; a veces detestaba ser tan blanca.

Allí, en la Montaña Paoz donde si bien se había ido a vivir lejos solía visitar a sus padres junto con sus hermanos.

Con sus ya treinta y dos años era una mujer atractiva, consolidada con un buen trabajo y una buena vida. Sin faltarle nada.

Aunque según su madre, Milk, algo le faltaba.

Un esposo.

Para su padre Goku aseguraba que ella estaba bien sola, estando casada no la vería tanto y no podrían entrenar a gusto. Y para sus hermanos mayores: Gohan y Goten ella estaba bien, el único casado de la familia era Gohan con una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, agradable y fuerte: Videl.

En cuanto a Goten él seguía "en la búsqueda", aunque claramente sólo andaba jugando todavía con las mujeres.

Ella por su parte estaba bien así, ningún hombre la satisfacía o le interesaba, todos eran tan...humanos...tan débiles, que sucedían inevitablemente dos cosas: Se asustaban de su fuerza. O ella se aburría de ellos.

La única persona que parecía interesada en ella en todo "sentido de la palabra" era el hijo del matrimonio amigo de su familia: Trunks Brief.

Un chico que hacía poco había cumplido los dieciocho años, quien ahora se encontraba con su padre y sus hermanos entrenando. Ella había decidido recostarse un poco y estudiar, para Milk afortunadamente había alguien en la familia que había decidido tener una vida normal, no sólo en el trabajo sino en el día a día.

Cuando el entrenamiento cesó Trunks se acercó a ella, sentándose en la reposera.

—¿Qué tanto lees, Pan? —preguntó el hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajines con cierto interés, hacia desde que tenía uso de razón que gustaba de aquella mujer morena.

—Un libro —contestó ésta con desinterés y hasta ironía, sin levantar la mirada.

—Qué graciosa —comentó el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado. —¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar un poco? Sería divertido —el joven se acercó con toda la intención del mundo a arrebatarle el libro pero Pan, adivinando sus pensamientos porque su hermano Goten solía hacerle eso todo el tiempo, le dio una ligera palmada en la mano. Puro reflejo.

—Quieto ahí, Brief.

Él rió, sabía que la mujer estaba siempre atenta de todo. Era una de las cosas que gustaban de ella. Entre muchas cosas más.

No sabía muy bien en qué momento se había enamorado de ella, que para la mujer, era sólo un capricho infantil, una fantasía de alguna novela. Pero él sabía muy bien que no era así, había salido ya con algunas mujeres, se había acostado con ellas, y nada. Siempre tenía a la hija de Goku y Milk revoloteando en su cabeza.

Incluso había salido con una mujer similar a ella, hasta mayor. Y nada, todos pensaron que era una locura y que aquella mujer con la que estuvo era sólo un "sustituto" de Pan, simplemente eso.

Su padre, Vegeta parecía estar de acuerdo con que intentara algo con la hija de Kakarotto, sobre todo porque conocía lo fuerte y poderosa que era.

Bulma, si bien no estaba en desacuerdo con los sentimientos de su hijo, no veía apropiado que estuviera con ella, Pan era una mujer con una vida hecha. Su hijo aún era un adolescente que empezaba sus primeros pasos.

Bura, a pesar de ser tan sólo un año menor a su hermano estaba del lado de su padre. La única mujer que le gustaba para su hermano era Pan, ya que las demás eran, en su más sincera opinión, unas _víboras_.

Trunks se quedó viendo a la mujer mientras ésta decidió mirarlo, con una ceja en alto.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí mirándome todo el día, Trunks?

—Si puedo hacerlo, sí —dijo él con una media sonrisa. —A menos que decidas entrenar un rato conmigo.

Pan suspiró con fuerza y se quitó los anteojos de sol, sabía que el menor no dejaría de insistir hasta que le cumpliera el capricho, ¿por qué a fin de cuentas terminaba siendo arrastrada hacia el menor? ¿Por qué no podía volver a ser aquel niño manejable y pequeño que le decía que cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad se casaría con ella mientras Pan reía por sus ocurrencias? Aquel niño que lo vio crecer como un hermanito ahora se había vuelto un hombre apuesto, y ciertamente algo presumido.

La mujer suspiró.

—Está bien, Trunks. Pero sólo una vez —advirtió la mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Se miró a sí misma, lucía un bikini rojo que contrastaba con su blanca y tersa piel. —Espera a que me cambie de ropa.

—No me molesta que estés así —dijo él, con aire divertido. Ella sonrió irónica.

—Espera aquí.

Dicho aquello la mujer fue a cambiarse, poniéndose un top rojo y unos, unos shorts de color azul claro y unos tenis.

—¿Listo, niño? —preguntó con una mirada retadora. Su largo y sedoso cabello negro atado en un rodete.

Él sonrió ante la provocación.

—Para ti siempre —ante el guiño lleno de sarcasmo y coquetería del chico ella rodó los ojos, pero mantuvo una leve sonrisa.

Cómo le gustaba sacarle canas verdes, coquetearle, provocarle.

Pero increíblemente era el único hombre que podía llamar su atención no sólo con las peleas, sino también con sus dichos.

Realizó unos pocos estiramientos, preparando su cuerpo, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Entonces el entrenamiento entre ambos dio inicio, uno de tantos que comenzarían a tener juntos.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Y aquí, el penúltimo capítulo del #TruPanWeek, no soy muy fan de las ships donde la mujer es mayor de edad y/o más alta (la única que recuerdo por el momento es la de BélgicaxRomano de Hetalia, y la de HelgaxArnold Número 3xNúmero 3, que ni hace falta mencionar de dónde son). Pero como era una idea interesante para hacer aquí está. Basé la personalidad de Trunks en su actitud de la saga de Majin Buu, por eso es un tanto arrogante.

Y como hicieron el TruMai casi canon (porque para mí es canon cuando hay más que insinuaciones y un dizque beso de fanservice) siempre se mencionará como antitésis del TruPan (lo mismo va para el TruMar). No es porque odie a las ships, simplemente no me gustan y suelen ser todo lo contrario a mi otp en muchas ocasiones.

PD: Si se me ocurre un mejor título lo cambiaré, los summarys y los títulos son un dolor de ovarios.


	10. De probabilidad a hecho

¡El último capítulo ha llegado! El tercer bono del #TruPanWeek para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Como he estado escribiendo el universo de Dragon Ball pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, de lo contrario yo hubiera hecho varios cambios.

* * *

 **Bonus 3) Mirais:** _"De probabilidad a hecho."_

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol impactaron sobre sus ojos negros, logrando que cerrara los ojos. La joven se movió de su cama, con disgusto mientras decidía si seguir durmiendo o no, era muy temprano. El frío de la mañana era insoportable y las sábanas parecían apresarla con más fuerza, sin poder dejarla ir.

Pero, como una fuerza mayor sobre su cuerpo desde su abdomen, se levantó. Se tambaleó un poco hasta agarrar equilibrio, y dándole igual que su largo cabello negro estuviera despeinado y enmarañado se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación del hombre, sin siquiera un poco de respeto por la privacidad de éste abrió la puerta.

—¡Trunks, Trunks, despierta! —Pan agitó el cuerpo de su compañero, con vehemencia, esperando que éste se despertara.

Cuando éste comenzó a reaccionar miró con un ojo abierto a la chica, aún dormido.

—P-Pan, ¿qué sucede? —la voz adormilada en otro momento hubiera hecho reír al mayor, pero no en aquel momento.

La menor rió, a pesar de sus nervios y se sentó en la cama con total libertad. Estiró sus piernas y suspiró pesadamente. Necesitaba recordar que primero que nada debía respirar.

—¿Te acuerdas qué día es hoy? ¡Hoy viajamos! A tu época, o a la mía...o a la de dos los, ¡No lo sé! ¡P-pero, Dios! Veré a mi papá y a mí mamá, ¡finalmente! ¿Cómo crees que vayan a reaccionar?

Pan hablaba tan rápido que a Trunks le costaba entender la mitad. Entonces con parsimonia fue levantándose, tomó de los hombros a la menor y besó con suavidad su frente, logrando que así se callara al mirarlo con confusión.

Ella se apretó los labios, en parte como protesta.

—Bueno, ya se que es temprano pero estoy emocionada.

—Sé que lo estás, pero recuerda que no son vacaciones, es para pedirles ayuda.

Pan suspiró profundamente. Era horrible que, para ver a sus padres en persona y no en una foto vieja, ésta tenía que ser por unas terribles circunstancias.

Trunks sabía muy bien que Pan estaba ansiosa, nerviosa. Vería finalmente a aquellas dos personas que...debieron quedar juntos y concebirla.

Porque Pan no había nacido, ¿ella qué era aquí? ¿Un muerto, un feto, un no-nacido? ¿No, era una...probabilidad?

Sonaba cruel, lo era, lo había tratado con Bulma varias veces.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera viva si sus padres aún no estaban juntos? Al menos en sus recuerdos de su existencia Gohan jamás conoció a Videl.

¿Ahora sería distinto?

Esperaba que sí, esperaba que el pasado fuese mejor.

Pan se lo merecía, era una buena chica, amable, divertida, fuerte, con su temperamento a veces explosivo, responsable.

Era...perfecta.

Sacó aquellos pensamientos rápidamente de su mente y se levantó, bostezó y se estiró mientras ella estaba algo pensativa.

—¿Vamos, no es un gran día? —y ella asintió como respuesta, sonriendo.

Correspondió aquella sonrisa, mientras agradeció internamente que su espada quedaría enfundada en su lugar, sin tener que usarla.

Era agradable saber que ya no tendría que blandirla más, ni usar sus puños, al menos un tiempo.

 **-o-**

Cuando Trunks observó aquella nave rememoró sentimientos perdidos y encontrados, aquellos que no creía poseer pero que le daban una sensación de _déjà du_.

Se agarró de su pañuelo azul, casi extrañado de verse a sí mismo como en un espejo.

Pero esta vez aquella figura idéntica a él llevaba un pañuelo rojo.

Y aquella vez la chica no era una mujer morena de ojos pequeños con gorro.

No, era una joven de figura atractiva (mostrándola incluso a través de un top rojo y shorts grises, ojos grandes y expresivos, junto con un pañuelo sobre su cabeza y uno largo cabello negro atado en una coleta alta.

Lo primero que pensó era en lo hermosa que se veía.

Desconocía completamente, aunque tenía unos rasgos que se le hacían completamente conocidos.

Sobre todo por los gestos que la chica hacía, recordándole mucho a los de la familia Son.

Los gestos de torpeza de Goku cuando hacía algo mal, el ceño fruncido de Videl, los gritos de Milk, y los gestos de suspiro y resignación de Gohan.

Sin embargo ella se presentó con un nombre...muy saiyajin: _Echalotte_. Recordaba perfectamente que su padre quería llamar así a su hermana menor, Bura.

Se quedó obsevándola sin poder evitarlo, notando lo nerviosa, sonrojada y ansiosa que estaba frente a Gohan y Videl.

Y sólo pudo razonar que ella era su hija, especialmente por el parecido físico entre ellos.

Entonces, ¿qué tenía aquel Trunks, aquel Trunks de otro futuro con ella?

Notaba sus gestos de preocupación, y hasta de risa. Como si le divirtiera ver a la muchacha ahí, confundida y ansiosa.

¿Podía sentir celos? La confidencia entre ellos era evidente.

Y aún más cuando aquella chica se cruzó con Pan, la hija única del matrimonio entre Gohan y Videl, con apenas unos cuatro años de edad.

La unión entre aquellas dos fue...al instante. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ¿pero era realmente así?

Pan hasta la vio como su hermana mayor. Y aquella linda adolescente parecía tan feliz de ver a la niña, ¿quizá estaba feliz de saber que ella viviría realmente? ¿Que la probabilidad era un hecho?

¿Qué podía pensar de aquello? ¿Acaso era el único que lo hacía?

Y se dio cuenta que no, parecía que todos se daban cuenta de quién era aquella joven que acompañaba a su _"Yo" del futuro_. Y que inclusive había algo más entre ellos, más que una amistad/compañerismo. Era un secreto a voces, la única persona que no se daba cuenta era quizá Goku, Pan y Bura. El más ingenuo y las más jóvenes.

 **-o-**

Trunks acomodó su pañuelo rojo mientras Pan se atacaba su pañuelo naranja.

—Hora de irnos, gracias por recibirnos —dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Pan hacía una reverencia educadamente.

—No es nada, siempre es bueno saber que el futuro está bien, es un placer recibirlos —Bulma los abrazó a ambos y tomó las manos de Pan, mirando fijamente a la adolescente.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente pero se tranquilizó luego.

—Cuídense mucho, ¿si? —Milk no pudo evitar abrazar a su nieta, y había dejado de insistirle a la joven que se pusiera un vestido, ahora era más importante pensar que ya no la vería así, durante mucho tiempo, pero lo importante era que la vería, ¿no?

Goku, luego de habérsele explicado alzó a Pan en brazos, haciéndola girar, como si aquella joven adolescente fuera la niña de cuatro años que reía cerca de ellos. Y en efecto así era.

Vegeta sólo los vio y les saludó de lejos, cortésmente.

Gohan y Videl con la pequeña Pan en brazos fueron los últimos en saludarla, y el abrazo era inevitable. La joven contuvo el llanto. Los vería, los tenía, juntos... aquello era lo más importante.

Ni siquiera pudieron hablar, estaba felices de verla, sana y salva.

—Hora de volver al futuro —dijo Trunks, hablándole por debajo a Pan.

—¿Volver? Nunca nos fuimos —Pan entonces guiñó un ojo mientras caminaba delante de él.

Trunks entonces, le tomó de la mano con fuerza y le sonrió, subiendo a la nave con ella.

Mientras la máquina del tiempo comenzaba a ascender al cielo la voz confusa de Goku resonó sobre la tierra, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Si ellos son Trunks y Pan eso quiere decir que serán novios?

La reacción de todos era sin duda alguna para sacar una foto.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Terminé de escribir ésto rápidamente porque sino luego ya no tiene gracia, era distinta mi idea del fanfic (quería poner el típico caos producto de los malos) pero me gustó este resultado, espero que se entienda la diferencia entre los Mirais con los...del presente normal.

Y saben, qué bien se siente terminar un fanfic. Debo hacerlo más seguido...¡ups!


End file.
